1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of antioxidants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tetra-2,5-disubstituted phenolic derivatives of phthalaldehyde having the following formula are known as antioxidants: ##SPC1##
Wherein R is o-, m-, or p-phenylene and X and Y are alkyl groups.
We have unexpectedly found that the tetra-2,6-disubstituted phenolic derivatives are superior antioxidants.